Theater Stagecraft Production and Dramatic Structure
act * action * ad lib * anagnorisis * applause * apron * aside * audience * audition * backdrop * backlight * backstage * balcony * barnstorm * beat * bill * bit * blackface * blackout * blocking * boards * bomb * book * border * born in a trunk * bow * box office * bravo * break a leg * business * callback * cast * cast party * catharsis * cattle call * character * circuit * close * cold reading * comic relief * costume * cothurnus * coulisse * counterweight system * cue * curtain * curtain call * curtain raiser * curtain warmer * cut drop * cyclorama * dark * debut * decor * denouement * deus ex machina * dialogue * dimmer * dimmer board * downstage * drama * dramatic structure * dramaturgy * dress circle * dress rehearsal * drop curtain * drop scene * engagement * ensemble piece * entr’acte * epilogue * epitasis * finale * flat * flies * flop * footlights * forestage * fourth wall * French scene * fright wig * front of house * gallery * gel * gobo * grease paint * green room * ground plan * hall * hamartia * histrionics * hit * hit one’s mark * house * houselights * house seat * instrument * intermezzo * intermission * jack * knee play * leg drop * light bridge * lighting board * limelight * lines * lobsterscope * loge * makeup * marks * marquee * mask * matinee * Method * mezzanine * mise en scene * monologue * motley * mug * Muse * no-show * number * objective * obstacle * off book * one-night stand * one sheet * open * opening night * orchestra * overact * paper the house * parados * paraskenae * parquet circle * part * parterre * patch * peanut gallery * perform * performance * periactoid * peripeteia * pit * platform * playbill * plot * premiere * preparation * preview * production * program * project * prologue * prompt * prompt script * prop * property * proscenium * protasis * rake * rave * rehearsal * rehearsal studio * repertoire * repertory * review * revolving stage * rind down the curtain * ring up the curtain * riser * role * routine * run * run-through * scenario * scene * scenery * scene shop * scrim * script * sensory * set * show * show business * show-stopper * shtick * sides * sight gag * sightline * slapstick * smash * soliloquy * sotto voce * spike marks * spotlight * SRO * stage * stagecraft * stage direction * stage door * stage fright * stage left * stage right * stagestruck * stage whisper * stall * standing room * steal the show * stock scenery * strike * striplights * subtext * supertitle * swan song * tableau * tableau curtain * teaser * tech rehearsal * theater * theatricality * throwaway line * thrust stage * Tony awards * top billing * tormentor * touring company * trap * tryout * turkey * turn * twofers * typecasting * upstage * vehicle * venue * vomitory * walk-through * whiteface * wings * workshop